Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-72.205.23.158-20190829150236
I made this in thirty minutes so don't judge... SOKEEFE AWGUEMENT - Don't judge my Engwish So... Let's start with Sophie and Fitz's moment under the Panakes tree... because let's be honest, that was a little ridiculous... Okay, c'mon Sophie. Wdym, Fitz is the only one who's ever told you you're 'beautiful and amazing and talent'? LIGIT PEOPLE TELL YOU THAT DAILY *bell rings* KEEFE KEEFE KEEFE do I need to keep hinting you on? He's told her that a lot - and honestly, so has Dex and the other boys... even Grady and Edaline, Alden and Della, etc. This shows that she was only listening when the person she wanted to say it said it. That's highly annoying, Sophie. HIGHLY ANNOYING. Fitz's anger... I'm not going to say anger 'issues' because he doesn't neccessarily have anger 'issues, but her we go: (some of these are more of saying why I prefer Sokeefe/think Sophitz wouldn't work out... work with me here (: ) Um, he trwied to kill his bwother. The second time, when Alvar was in the twoll pod thingy, that I understand. He had his memories back. He was DANGEROUS. But before, Alvar was just as afraid as the Neverseen as anyone was. He didn't remember anything, and he was threatening anyone. Fitz could have had his brother back. This is the point where I think his anger is just going to far. He could have killed an innocent person. Out of anger. Well, okay, he wasn't inoccent, but hey - it's your bro, don't you love him? Okay I think I've made my point... Keefe loves Sophie - to the point where if Fitz will make her happy, then she should be with Fitz. *sigh* HvH theory. Let's just take a moment to give Cassius a round of applause. No, Cassius, you don't get to give a speech. Well, Sokeefers say 'Sophie likes Keefe with her heart, Fitz with her head'. Sophitzers say the opposite. Who's right? This is ipo. When ever she's with Keefe, she feel a strange fluttering in her heart. When she's around Fitz, she conciously is freaking out about his eyes, his muscles, his movie star smile - she VERY consciously likes him. Very. Conciously. I personally think that Sokeefers are right, but you know what, I've been wrong before. Sophitzers have just as much a chance to be right in this. Sophie and Keefe have the sweetest moments... Not saying that Sophie and Fitz don't, theirs are super sweet too... But I personally prefer Sokeefe moments... Team Foster Keefe will alwaiys be cooler - But team Sophitz is gonna win. Well, Fitz said ' Team Sophitz is gonna win' before he liked her, when they were just Cognates. He meant it in the cognate way. And speaking in cognates... cog·nate /ˈkäɡˌnāt/ noun, plural noun: cognates, 1.LINGUISTICS: a cognate word. 2. LAW :a blood relative. This whole definition made my day when I first found out about it. Lol Okay, while we're on words and meanings... Fitz (pronounced "fits") is an Old French noun meaning "son of", ultimately from Latin filius (son), plus genitive case of the father's forename. Whilst Fitz is now the standard form used in Anglo-Norman followed by modern historians the word appears in ancient documents with various spellings such as fiz, filz, etc. The name Sophie is a girl's name of French, Greek origin meaning "wisdom". I wonder why she chose a name that means 'son of' lol... Okay, so for now, I'm done, but I could probably keep going. Remember, this is all imo!!!! - Ahsoka